1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a code recognition method, device and a computer readable storage medium for storing thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Daily applications require users to type words on pictures or magazines into computer systems. Also, if a user wishes to amend the contents of the DM or contract, they need to retype the words. In the prior art, code recognition software converts the words on pictures into computer readable codes.
Common code recognition software partitions the image for recognition into several single-code-image blocks and then endeavors to recognize the code on each block. However, if the image is not partitioned correctly, code recognition success rates may be reduced.